Recently, for improved functionality, portable wireless devices provided with a first antenna built into a body thereof, for communicating with external devices by means of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), which is a contactless IC (Integrated Circuit) chip, and the like, are becoming common (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In addition, portable wireless devices provided with a second antenna for communicating with a mobile communication network built into a body thereof, for more sophisticated design, are also becoming common, as shown in Patent Document 1.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-227046